Spartan Legends
by Silv3r Wolf
Summary: A rookie Spartan is chosen to lead a special team of the most capable soldiers. Before he does this he will have to learn to lead. Many threats await them as evil arises, only as a team can they overcome evil (This is a remake of the fanfiction Rising Legends). Discontinued, go to Lost Legends for reboot.
1. Prolouge

**"Alert, Alert abandon ship, please proceed to the escape pods."**

Alarms go off as a ship located next a planet rages in flames. In the midst of the explosions and flames, a lone Spartan in green and black armor runs through the ship searching. The Spartan ran through the halls looking around desperately. The metal suit clang against the floor and made a disturbing scratching noise. Like nails on a chalkboard, the sounded wounded the man's ears. The fire and ash were destroying the ship slowly. It had already been to late to save the ship, the only thing left to do was abandon it. An explosion went of to his left blind siding him, the metal man stumbled to the ground, catching his breath he got up and continued running.

Minute after minute the metal man ran through the halls of the ship. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost passed the control room. The room was engulfed in flames. The metal man starred at the room in horror by the destruction. Their charred, ash covered bodies laid limp next to the consoles, they once had lives, families, children, now they were reduce to nothing but corpses. His hand reached to the side of his helmet and pressed a button, "Delta team, I've arrived in the control room. The main console is destroyed and the crew is... the ship's done for." The man stood silent for a few seconds hearing only static before he heard a comrade respond.

"Alright, if that's the case we should probably abandon ship. All the escape pods have been launched though so the only way is to jump off the ship with thrusters equipped." The green and black Spartan took his hand off his helmet and looked behind himself. _I have a bad feeling that this won't end well_.

"Sir are you still there."

Still in his train of thought he ignored what his comrade had said and proceeded to exit the torn apart command room. As the Spartan exited the room a figure emerges from the fire. Ash and blood covered sand colored armor.

The Spartan found himself once again running through the fire filled hallway of the ship. _Someone bombed the Diamond of Iris. I have a good idea on who did this_. The rooms that he passed were wrought with flames and dead bodies of U.N.S.C marines. After running for a little bit he arrived at an opening at the side of the ship. There next to the opening were 3 Spartans and a marine equipping thrusters. The first Spartan was male, he wearing all blue MK VI Mjolnir armor. The second Spartan was female, she wearing blue and silver Air Assault armor. The third Spartan was also female, she was wearing green and silver Air Assault armor. The marine was male and he was wearing standard blue U.N.S.C Battle Uniform with a blue EOD helmet.

"Sir we're ready to leave" The marine sounded very worried. The Rookie Marine was ready today but fear still seeped into his mind, everyone could see it. The blue Air Assault Spartan put her armor plated hand on the rookies shoulder

"It's okay, there's no need to hide your fear from us. It's your enemy you shouldn't show fear to."

The armored maiden took her hand off the Marines should and walked toward the opening, looking out she saw that the ship was finally in atmosphere.

"About time we left."

The MK VI Spartan spoke with a much focused tone. It was no mystery that the ship would be no more than pile of burnt scrap metal within a few hours.

"Your right. I'm staying behind though. I need to make sure that our guest doesn't survive this."

The green and silver Spartan turned her head towards the Captain in a very shocked manner.

"We can't leave you behind. What if... what if you don't make it out before the ship crashes? What if _he_ kills you?"

The Captain griped her shoulders. His brown eyes pierced through the visor and met with her emerald green eyes. The look meant reassurances.

"You and I both know that I have been through worse. Don't worry I _will_ make it out… for both of us."

The two starred into each others eyes for what seemed like a millennia. The other three were checking their jet-packs to make sure that they were fully fueled. The two Spartans were also making sure that the Rookies jet-pack was correctly put on.

"Alright we are all good to go. Let's go you love birds." The two were completely unfazed by the blue Mark VI Spartans words.

"You have to go." The Captain said to the female Spartan.

He let go of her hands and saluted to the girl. There was only one thing left to do for the team. Abandon Ship. The first one to jump out of the opening was the blue and silver female Spartan. She fell through the air with grace as she fell in a sky diving position. She kept her arms, legs, and body straight so the she could slow herself down. The next to jump was the Rookie so that if he went to fast the blue and silver female Spartan would slow him down. The third one to jump was the blue male Spartan, he fell in the skydiving position, carefully watching the Rookie. Though he turned around in midair and looked at the ship clearly in flames. He still did not see the last Spartan that should have jumped by now. _Where is she_?

The girl grabbed his hand one more time and tilted her helmet up so that her nose and lips were exposed. The Captain did the same as their lips connected. There was a moment of silence as the two warriors embraced. But the moment was broken by the Captain as he pushed her away and said his farewell.

"Remember this. If I don't make it out-"

"You _will_ make it out!"

He gave her a look and then continued. "If I don't, please take care of little Gena for me, no matter what happens."

The girl looked at her commanding officer.

"I promise."

She turned towards the hatched and quickly looked behind her to see the Spartan facing a figure silhouetted in the fire. She fell out of the hatch backwards and stared at the now crispy ship. But after three minutes she spotted two figures battling in midair. One of them was the Captain and the other was covered in ash so it was hard to make it out.

The two struggled, each was trying to gain the upper hand but both were so tired.

"It sucks doesn't it? Having to leave the woman you love and not even being able to witness your child's birth because you're going to be dead within a few minutes." The man taunted him.

It was very clear that this man wanted him to die. The man punched the Spartan in the face multiple times with his plated gloves. He then reached for his throat and started to choke him. The Spartan reached into his built in pistol holster and pulled a heavily modified magnum. "If I die I'm taking you with me." With a pull of a trigger there was a flash of light and then an explosion.

The Captain was falling head first towards the ocean. His armor, ripped to shreds and the helmet barely holding together. All he could think was his child growing up without her father. All the times she would have with only her mother. _Hopefully she won't join the U.N.S.C_.. With his sudden realization of the situation at hand, the Spartan whispered to himself

"My name is John Rainson, and I'm about to die."


	2. Beginnings

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 2: Beginnings_

Alright… this is how everything started. I wasn't always Captain Rainson. When I was about 15 or so, I would always get into trouble and not care about what happens to me. The only concern I had in the world was if my brothers was hurt. I had 4 brothers. The oldest was Sam, he was in the Marines during the Great War. After his bravery on the battlefield and other accomplishments he was promoted to second lieutenant and was next in line for the Spartan IV project. But tragedy struck when a rogue fleet of Elites attacked the station. Sam was struck in the chest with an Energy Sword while trying to evacuate the scientists.

The next in my little family is my twin brother Lloyd. We are pretty much inseparable. When we were eight our mother and father split up, but dad wanted Lloyd to come with him. Lloyd and I cried when our father tried to take him away. We were so loud that the neighbors called the police and filed a noise complaint. My brother and I were taught to always help people. So we figured we mine as well make a career out of it. But we both wanted to do different forms it. Lloyd wanted to be in the Military, while I wanted to something a little less extreme so I joined the local police department. Even though we were often separated we always communicated with each.

The last one in my little family is my little brother Ray, his real name is Reynaldo but one day he shortened his name and so we started calling him Ray. Ray was always very naïve and childish, Lloyd would always tease Ray and tell him he takes after our Father. He would always stay in his room and put on this tuff guy act. He never did it around us though because he knew that we could all take him down. When he got to high school, Ray wanted to join ROTC. The bastards weren't convinced that he had it in him to join. But Ray made that up with determination. It's because of that he made it into ROTC. He made a few friends and always kept to himself. He would almost always listen to music and sing along to it. Never in front of us though. After a lot of personal debate he decided he wanted to join the marines with Lloyd.

Last but not least is me. I had a bit of a troubled childhood. I would almost always get into trouble just because I wanted to. I was always bored and never wanted to follow the rules. I had very bad mental problems where I would see things that were never really there, like severed heads and other fucked up things. Some people in school would call me Simon for some reason, they would just say that I remind them of a game. I never wanted my mother to help me with my problems because… I don't really have a reason. I think I just didn't want her thinking I relied on her. Eventually I decided I wanted to be a police officer. At first I didn't do much except fill out some paper work (which I hate) and giving it to some higher ups. After a few weeks they chose me to go on patrol with another cop. It wasn't very eventful. Just a few drug busts and caught someone speeding. But I was told that I did a very good job. The officer told me that he would make sure that I go on patrol more often.

I was going in patrols much more often. I even got the cop's name. "Jamie Bunterman" if I recall. We had a patrol where there was a gang war going on. Jamie was injured he gave me his Magnum and radio and told me to call for back up. The firefight was very intense for a while until I heard someone yell "GRENADE" at the top of their lungs. I leapt away from the car in a hurry and forgot about Jamie. I saw him reaching his hand towards me and heard him whisper my name. Next thing I knew the car was in the air and was racing its way back towards the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw three street punks pointing their guns at me. They were arguing about what they were going to do with me. One said they should take me hostage and hold a ransom. The second one said that they should violate me. The third one said they should just tie me up to a pole.

In the heat of the commotion I suddenly felt the adrenaline start pumping through my veins. I leapt at the first one barely dodging his bullet and smacked him in the head with my gun twice rendering him unconscious (and with a concussion). The second thug started to shoot at me while yelling for me to hold still. The third thug was almost stunned by what he was seeing. I aimed the handgun at the second thug and shot a bullet through his left leg. Taking the chance I pounced on top of him and started punching him in the face. It felt so good to hit something. To take out my anger at someone that deserved it. By the time I had lost all my energy the man's face was bruised everywhere, and his nose was pointed in the wrong direction. The third thug just stared at me with blood in my face and on my knuckles. He dropped his gun, put his hands in the air and said that he'll turn himself in. With that I pulled the gun back up and aimed it at the man until back up finally arrived.

When they arrived the men were very shocked to see that I was alive and to see that Jamie had died. When they asked me what had happened I did not answer and just sat. My mind was going thirty miles per second. And my thoughts were very morbid. They had to question the thugs. The second one couldn't even speak properly. The first one couldn't remember what happened, so they had to question the third one. I was given a lot of shocked looks after they all learned what happened. I was only 17 at the time. I was approached by a commanding officer. I thought that he was going to relive me of duty. But he then told me that I would be moved to Military Police headquarters. I was given special armor meant for what we were going to do. I knew instantly that this was definitely going to work for me.

I was in the force for 4 more years until I was contacted by the UNSC. They told me that due to my brother's death there was a missing spot for the operation. They had to fill in the spot with a capable soldier and they told me that I was perfect for the position. They were personally surprised that I had not joined sooner. They sent a pelican to pick me and a couple of scientist up. The ride was three hours long and the scientist were not much for conversation. When I arrived on the station the procedure was already set up and they were waiting on me. I laid on the small table. Machines were working in the background and I started to feel very woozy. Then I saw more than a couple mechanical arms with needles. All at once they were injected. Two were injected in my legs, two were injected in my arms, and two were injected in the temples of my head. It was very painful. I tried my best not to scream in pain, not to show any sign of weakness. After the injection a door opened to a metal room.

Inside the room was a container with a green MK VI Spartan armor.


	3. Rogue

**Spartan Legends**

_**Chapter 3: Rogue**_

The armor fit like a glove. While John wasn't necessarily happy with the full green design the armor felt good. John had the feeling like he could take on the whole goddamn world with this suit. Unfortunately he did not have time to enjoy his new found abilities, as a man dressed in a lab coat and formal jeans entered the room and stood in front of him. With the armor he was at least a foot taller than the man (at least). There was some sort of holographic device that he was holding. Than the science man began to talk to himself. "Vitals are normal, Suit energy cell is full, functions are normal.

Well Mr. Rainson, it seems that you are good to go. But before we leave this room you must know a few things. "Your armor is property of the UNSC if you were to go rogue we would have no choice but to hunt you down and 'repossess' the armor. Also your new designation is Spartan-108 and your battleground alias is Archangel. From here you will be prepped and taken down to a training ground known as Project Athena." It was strange to have this sudden change in height. All the people that John had walked past were smaller than him. The man that he had been following suddenly came to a stop. "This pelican class ship will take you to Project Athena"

The ship was big. But he has already seen that type of airship, so John was not impressed. The inside had many built in seats and was bulky with various soldiers sitting in the seats. From what John had seen of Marines they looked like they were new recruits. He walked past the soldiers that stared at John like he was an honorable stranger. John felt so foreign. He was surrounded by unfamiliar men and women. They seemed to try to keep themselves from staring at what they thought was legend. To them, a man in Spartan armor was a commanding officer. Soon John will be their commanding officer though. As soon as he finishes the training.

A few seats down from the one that Archangel had sat down in was a man who seemed to be in his early 40. He was wearing a blue arctic marine uniform, but strangely not only were they not going to an arctic are of the planet but this soldier had in hand a Mjolnir class EOD helmet. His face was wrinkled from exhaustion and his skin seemed fairly pale, his hair seemed to have patches of gray in them. And yet his lips curled into a smile as he looked at the soon to be official Spartan. "Hello there."

Under the helmet John widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. He was the first to greet John, especially so casually. He was slow to respond but John then replied with his words slightly muffled "Hello sir." The man seemed taken back by this and laughed. _What's so funny?_ John thought to himself. "I think I missed the joke." John had said out loud. The man then wiped a tear from his eye from laughing and said "Normally I should be calling you sir. Not the other way around."

He was a strange person, John wanted to back away but he felt almost drawn to him. "Are you okay?" John said not really thinking. The man seemed to have calmed down from his maniac giggle. "Yes I am okay. Just a little sleep deprived, that's all. "How are you Mr…" The man stuck his hand out and stared at John's visor. "Rainson" he began "John Rainson. You can call me John" The man then chuckled silently and said "You better not say your name around anyone important, otherwise they may get confused with another green armored spartan."

Suddenly the ship began to bounce around. There was a red alarm going off. John could hear pilot scream at the top of his lungs but couldn't make out what was being said. Then the man put his helmet on and shouted "BRACE FOR IMPACT" John found himself floating towards the ceiling._ The ship is flipping over!_ He started to get pushed all around the ship, he hit the back of the ship with a thud and then his vision started to blur. Everything then went dark.

Some time later

John had opened his eyes. Taking some time to catch his breath, he looked around and found himself outside of the ship which was in ruins. All the soldiers were dead. And there next to John was the man. He had a pipe sticking out of his shoulder. It was disgusting to look at but he couldn't take his eyes off the corpse. John took a deep breath and found that it hurt to breath. Under his mask John had squeezed his eyes shut. _I must have broken a rib or two. Not good. Where a- AGH._ John had tried to wipe the sand off his visor but his arm seared with pain. He looked at it. To shocked to think about anything else.

_Okay John you need to think. First off, where are you?_ He held his arm and looked around the crash site. It seemed that the ship had crashed on a beach. Behind it seemed to be a small jungle. _Alright I'm on some beach. First things first. What's wrong with my arm. _John realized that he dislocated it. _Okay okay I just need to pop it back into place. This is going to suck._ John made his grip on his arm more firm then pulled up. "GAH" A small bone chilling sound was made. John took a sharp breath and checked to see if he could properly move his arm (which was still hurting like hell). Sure enough he could properly move it. _Okay then. I should get moving._

Meanwhile

A woman in security armor saw a flashing light next to a name plate that read "Falcon 1639" She then pressed a button on her keypad. The man in the lab coat walked into the room. "Sir it seems that Falcon 1639 has crashed." He didn't seem very surprised by this new information. "This day came much sooner than I expected. Spartan-108 has gone rogue. Send Spartan-259 to retrieve his armor."

* * *

**Hey guys Silv3r Wolf here. I have had a serious case of writers block. Not only that but I'm just so lazy. Anyway it's just so nice to have this one out. Look for references that I put in my stories. Also read my other fanfiction "Herobrine's Heir". As always remember to leave a comment, they really help me out. I love you all, peace.**


	4. First Contact

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 4: First Contact_

John walked through the forest with many questions in his head. Why did the ship crash, where is evac, and why was he the only survivor. It took a little bit of walking for John to realize that he wasn't on a large island but actually the only continent on the whole planet. There were very little places for John to stop and rest, but he did not want to stop. _Okay I need to get a hold of command, then inform them of the situation._ John stood up from the boulder that he was sitting on and began walking again.

He stop as soon as he heard a noise. It was so subtle that even John's enhanced senses could not detect where it was. His eyes darted back and forth through his surroundings. There were 6 large trees and 3 bushes surrounding him. That meant at least 9 hiding spots. John carefully un-holstered the Magnum that he had acquired not long after crashing. John had checked how many rounds it had in the magazine, there were 8 rounds in the mag and three extra clips that John picked up. John aimed the pistol ahead of himself and slowly turned to his surroundings

To the east of his current location he heard rustling, John walked closer to the bush that was emitting the sound. He aimed his pistol at it and had a small thought about shooting it. John dismissed the idea because the one making the sound might not be hostile or may even be an animal. Within seconds his original idea may have been the better one. As a sangheilli (as John had learned the official species name) jumped out, he disengaged his active cloak and swung his right arm with a sword made of energy in hand towards John. Within seconds of seeing the alien, John's instinct's had kicked in.

John ducked his head from the blade swept his leg under the alien's. With the loss of balance the elite fell to the ground but caught himself and pulled out some strange gun. With a flick of it's trigger he saw green bullets come towards him. The adrenaline whispered to dodge, complying with the order John did a combat roll to the side. The strange bullets had not missed by much, John felt his check and winced as it had stung. The alien stood taller than John and titled it's head for reason that John did not know. The sanheilli put it's knee to John's stomach with much force. The sangheilli pointed it's sword toward the SPARTAN before it and thrusted it's arm in John's direction.

The adrenaline whispered once more to John and told him move his arm under the sword and push the aliens arm up. John did so in a swift motion. The look on the aliens face seemed to be shock but that did not matter in this situation. John pulled out a knife that was holstered on his back and plunged it into the aliens weak point on it's neck. Purple blood began to tint it's red armor. A strangled cry came from the alien, it looked to be ashamed? John pulled his knife out of the aliens flesh and raised the magnum in the aliens face. His finger was on the trigger but there was no gunshot. The alien had closed it's eyes when the pistol was raised to his head. Now it's eyes were open in anticipation. "Do it!"

The alien had spoken to John, his eyes were wide with surprise. His voice was deep and had some sort of echo to it. The alien gave a frustrated sigh and moved closer to the barrel of the gun. "Kill me!" it shouted. _It wants me to kill it. Why?_ John just backed up. The words were on his lips were like acid waiting to be spit. "Why do want to die?" John's tone was stern with a hint of curiosity. The alien huffed, it waited for a minute before saying "I have been bested by a human, I have been dishonored. If I were to stay alive…" The alien trailed off. It grabbed the bleeding wound "This mark on my neck is will become a scar that will signify that I should have been killed but was spared out of pity. It would be a fate worse than death. I ask you as a warrior, kill me!"

The tone in it's voice was bone chilling. It was serious, deadly serious. It is said that a man with nothing to lose is dangerous. But what this sangheilli was suggesting was, was. John didn't know what to think of his words. John was never comfortable taking a life, despite it being the enemy of his race. But from what it was telling John, killing the alien would be a kindness. John took a step back, but the alien took a step forward. _This is what it truly wants. But I can't kill it… right?_ John lowered his pistol, the alien growled in anger at John. "Kill me NOW or I'll-" the sangheilli was cut off by John "If you really want to be killed then you are a coward. All of your soldiers have died fighting for what they believe in. Did you see any of them give up after they were hurt or staring at death itself, no. You owe it to the people that died to continue living, even if it means living out the rest of your life without the respect of your fellow peers!"

The sangheilli seemed startled by John's sudden outburst. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you here and like this. I want to die a warrior, not a coward." The alien seemed to think on this. It turned around staring into the jungle for a few minutes, before turning back to the helmetless SPARTAN. "I will consider what you said human. If we meet again I hope it will be in battle. Then you will fear the name Ta'oma Correl"

With those final words said the alien walked off. John stared at the sangheilli walking away. John let out a sigh and turned around "Alright time to get back to work."

* * *

**_The sangheilli was actually in the original but John and him did not exchange words. John had actually killed him quite skillfully. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a comment to tell me what you think so far. Next chapter is an update._  
**


	5. Update

**Spartan Legends**  
_Update_  
_**Ah the first update of a fresh(ish) story. I think that it's going good so far, though I believe that I am kind of rushing. Like the scene with the Sangheilli. Ya I originally had NO IDEA what they were called. I always would refer to them as elites. Anyway I feel like the scene was rushed at the end their with the conversation. While the alien was supposed to be implemented it was just a matter of what to do with him. Like I said at the end of the previous chapter he was just a very minor character, just their for the sake of John's first kill. But I decided to change things up, see how It goes. Also most of the story has been thought out**_.  
_**This is going to sound nerdy and childish but, the story actually came from me playing with Halo Lego. The first one I got was of a green Spartan (John) riding a mongoose with a Sangheilli in the background on a turret. I got more and more, I had a liking to building the sets and messing around with them. I still have them in a drawer. I would add voices to the figures and make up little stories. Everyone's a kid at heart, they say.**_

_**Fun fact- Rising Legends was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Due to it being my first it was written rather poorly, but some lady gave me advice on writing and I took it to heart. Then a few months later I wrote my first chapter for Herobrine's Heir.**_  
_**Since the summer ended so has my dry streak. I can think easier in the cold weather than I can the warm.**_  
_**Well that's about it for this update. If you have an idea or just want to say something do it in the comments(preferably) or send me a message. I just recently posted a new story, yep it's Skyrim(plz give me a name idea:().**_

_**As always I love you all, peace**_


	6. Family Reunion

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 6: Family Reunion_

John just continued forward not thinking about the recent encounter. All that was on his mind was finding a way to contact the UNSC. The forest was thick and full of wildlife, many animals were unfamiliar. Between all the green plant life, John blended in quite well.

John continued to walk through the forest for what seemed like hours. Then through the trees, a glimmer of sunlight. Seeing this, John began to jog towards the light. He pushed apart two giant leaves blocking the way. A small desert stretched before him, and in the middle was what looked to be an outpost. John couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_Finally, help_.

John started to sprint towards the outpost and spotted and man on the balcony. He was wearing black and red ODST armor. He didn't look like any normal UNSC marine. John stopped dead in his tracks, he used his helmet zoom to get a close look.

The armored man had a sniper rifle in hand his helmet had night vision goggles over the visor. He seemed to be overlooking the area. _Not very well_, John thought bitterly. John continued to walk towards the outpost being careful not to draw the watcher's attention.

_This guy isn't part of the UNSC._

John kept walking, keeping his Magnum in hand keep his head up to look at the lookout. He lifted the Magum up and narrowed the sight onto the helmet's visor.

_Right between the eyes._

John put his finger on the trigger, anticipation was flooding his mind. But luck was on his side. A shot rang out from where he came from. Blood sprayed from the helmet of the lookout's visor and he held his head. He was already dead but the body was still reacting. John climbed up a ladder to the balcony, he looked back towards the forest to try and trace where the shot came from. But he was too late as the shooter had already moved. John narrowed his eyes at the corpse and turned to the door.

* * *

A Spartan in clad red Mark VI Mjolnir armor took his head away from the scope of his rifle. Below the balcony seemed to be his target but he was not inside the building as expected. He seemed to be walking towards it? The Spartan shrugged his shoulders and put his hand to the com on the left side of his helmet.

"Sir are you sure that this recruit has gone rogue?"

"Yes Spartan we have been informed by a reliable source that we have."

The red Spartan huffed "But a recruit, it just doesn't add up."

The superior's voice was stern "You have your orders, now complete them and remember to retrieve the armor!"

The red Spartan let out a sigh "Yes sir."

The stranger grabbed his rifle and holstered it to his back. He looked towards the outpost and saw the green Spartan on the balcony staring at the corpse. The red Spartan shrugged and jumped out of the tree, setting his sights on the building.

* * *

John opened the door, inside there were multiple doors and in the center was an arsenal of weapons and equipment. Around every corner seemed to be soldiers. They were having rather stupid conversations and didn't seem to have a worry in the world. John has his back to a corner and was eavesdropping on others. The was some shouting in the background but no one seemed to care.

"Hey" one soldier said

"Yeah"

"Do you ever wonder why we're-"

He was cut short by the barrage of bullets that filled his chest cavity. The other one swore to himself before being shot to death by the unknown enemy. All John could hear from then on was bullets. After a few minutes it ceased. John walked out from the corner and walked around. There were containers full of weapons and ammunitions. But in one of them contained what looked like a black sphere. It was in a miniature dome held up by some controls.

"This shouldn't take long" John said to himself before hacking the panel.

Within minutes the dome was down. John walked up to the black sphere and leaned his hand in to touch it. Within making any physical contact the sphere seemed to extend into a small mass of tendrils that enveloped John's armored arm.

_Well that was odd. What is this?_

It just seemed to stay there. John attempted to take it off but it just stretched instead of ripping off. He shrugged his shoulders and went towards the direction of talking he heard. He opened the door and saw a red Spartan conversing with another one of the black and red ODSTs.

"What are you here for money, ammo, weapons?" The red Spartan said

"There's a alien life form worth lots of money in one of the crates."

"Well too bad you won't get to live long enough to sell it."

The red Spartan pulled the trigger of his SMG and the filled the body of the rogue ODST. Crimson liquid was seeping from the holes all around his upper body. The Spartan turned around to face John and pulled his gun up to point it at him.

"You're under arrest Spartan-108" John recognized his voice instantly.

"Lloyd… is that you?" He said with uncertainty

"John?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before John took his helmet off. Lloyd didn't waver.

"Why are you aiming that gun at me?"

"You're a rogue Spartan, I've been sent to retrieve your armor. But I didn't even know you became a Spartan. A reliable source told command that you had crashed your ship and had gone rogue."

John blinked at this information. "I haven't gone rogue. Our ship was shot down and I was the sole survivor."

Lloyd nodded, John continued "What was this about an alien life form."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask about it though. But John I do have to take you in."

John was not sure what to do. He did not want to be arrested but he also did not want to hurt his older brother.

"I trust your judgement. I'll go with you."

Lloyd smiled behind his helmet at John's agreement. The older brother turned around and proceeded to exit the building with John.

John was walking out of the building and back out into the desert behind Lloyd. All of the sudden he heard deep whispers coming from nowhere.

"Did you say something?"

Lloyd looked back towards John "No, why?"

John shrugged his shoulders "Forget it"

* * *

**Well I'm happy. Are you guys happy, I am. Anyways if you have any criticism or just want to say something leave it in the comments. **

**I love you all, peace**


	7. Arrested

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 7: Arrested_

"John Rainson you're under arrest!"

John gave Lloyd a grin and spoke "How long have you been waiting to say that."

Lloyd gave out a laugh "Just a few minutes, but really I need you in the Pelican." Lloyd pointed towards the grounded Pelican at began walking over with John at his side. Lloyd was happy to be reunited with his brother, he just wished that it was not under these circumstances.

The Pelican was just inches away. John wasn't sure if he actually wanted to enter the aircraft, he was wanted for treason. Despite being false and having the proof. Lloyd was the first to walk in. His red Mjolnir armor did not blend into the normal color. John turned around to have one last look at the island.

In the trees, John could see the sangheili. It was staring back at him, but more specifically his arm, the one that was covered in the black tar like substance. John could not read alien expressions but the look in his eye seemed to be of shock and… fear?

Then the alien seemed to fade from John's vision. He shrugged and headed to the seat next to Lloyd who was eyeing him curiously. John dodged all questions that were thrown his way. Right now the only thing on John's mind was what attached itself to his armor, and was it deadly? It seemed to stick tighter to the armor when John pulled at it.

Lloyd peered at it curiously.

"Do you know what this stuff is? I can't get it off." John asked Lloyd with fear rising in his voice

Lloyd just shook his head and said "Can't say I do. All I know was that the Insurrection captured this "special cargo" though it seems to like you," Lloyd said with a giggle under his helmet.

John just watched the stuff. The murmur in the back of his head had not ceased but I was easy to block out. Once again John reached out to pull at least a piece of it off. This time though it almost seemed to quiver, John widened his eyes. Lloyd could not see the expression but he knew the substance was starting to worry John.

"We'll have the armor taken off and the stuff examined."

His eyes finally met with Lloyd's. "Yeah… Yeah okay."

4 Hours Later

The Pelican finally arrived at the facility that Lloyd came from. Men were waiting at the landing platform. When the hatch opened, two of the guards put John's hands behind his back and used some sort of cuffs. The scientist to the side of the main guard looked at his left arm.

"Wait, leave him alone. I have a new idea, but first you need to be questioned"

John felt the pressure on his armored wrists leave as the plasma cuffs came off. John's mind began to go wild with thought. He was curious as to why the cuffs were taken off, it seemed to have something to do with the substance. His mind was brought back to reality when the scientist asked him a question that he didn't really hear. John's initial reaction was just to shrug his shoulders. Then the question was repeated.

"How long have you had contact with the specimen?"

John lifted his head to look at the man. "About 5 hours or so, why?"

The man justed nodded to the guards and they walked him to a room inside the facility. They stopped in front of a door. Inside the room was a desk and two chairs. John knew what this obviously was.

_This is an interrogation room._ John just frowned at the sight, he then took a seat in one of the chairs.

A half hour later the man came into the room along with Lloyd. The man sat down and Lloyd walked to the corner of the room and leaned into the wall trying to get comfortable. _Oh boy, bad sign._

"Alright I have questions for you. For the first, how did your carrier crash"

John had to grin at that, "Well if thats what this is about. You better get comfortable, it's a long story."

Half Hour Later

The look that John was being given said it all. "I don't believe you," is what the man wanted to say but the words didn't come out. John sighed and leaned back in his chair, he glanced over towards Lloyd who was just staring at their general direction. _Is the story really that hard to believe._ The man just put his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Well that is one hell of a story. The part I have trouble believing was the sangheili. You say that it left you alone after you spoke with it?"

John nodded. The man seemed to consider this and put his pointer finger to his ear. "Covenant already knew of the base, it was going to be trouble if the Insurrectionists didn't show up when they did."

He took his finger off his ear and spoke with a smile on his face "Well, looks like this is your lucky day. Your fellow Spartan was recording the whole thing with his helmet."

John was in awe by how quickly it was settled. now that it was over, he didn't know what to do. "So what now?" he said sheepishly.

"A team was planned to be assembled as soon as you came back from the facility, but seeing as what happened and how you proved you skills. I believe that you're ready now.

"Wow are you… serious?"

"Very," forget what John had thought before this was shocking beyond belief.

"I will have my men gather the dossiers for you squad members, you are the leader. Remember to keep your men under control."

John nodded "I will sir."

The door was unlocked and everyone in the room was let out.

One of the guards handed John the dossiers. Carefully he read through them looking for specifics

_Dossier 1: Shane Danners, expert infiltrator and experienced marksman. Works well in 3 men squads, is capable of taking and giving orders without question. He is cold and calculating and will not hesitate to finish the mission._

_Sounds promising,_ John thought to himself.

_Dossier 2: Jane Schnee, adept CQC fighter, handles stealth missions well. Has a history in the field with Danners. She appears to like bonding with her team. We believe you will be most happy with her performance_

_Also seems good._ The dossiers were very promising.

_Dossier 3: Ericka, expert marksman specializes in the Sniper Rifle. Has completed over 90 missions and is considered a veteran by her fellow peers. Follows orders that are given. Spartan is not a "team player" by standards. She has been shown to be unstable so keep watch._

John realized that this dossier was longer than the others, he assumed it was because her long history.

_Dossier 4: Diane Wedner, she is very adaptable in combat and has no weapon preference. She excels in assault operations, a very capable soldier with a kind heart though has been shown to disobey orders when she feels they are not "for the greater good"._

"Oh boy. This is going to be tough."

* * *

_**Okay so the chapter is up. But I have a new problem, I just recently realized that my name is more common than I thought. Sooooo I'm going to ask you all for name ideas, still sticking with the wolf basis though or werewolf doesn't matter.**_

_**I wanted to give obvious hints in this chapter but I think I made it to obvious, whatever I just want to get farther into the story, problem is I still have another story in need of chapters and I may have just started a new one, it depends on what people think of it.**_

_**So the alien will appear later on, yeah I don't like the name I gave him so I'm gonna change it.**_

_**That's about it for this chapter, tell me what you think in the comments, **_

_**As always I love you all, peace**_


	8. Meet the Team

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 8: Meet the Team_

The other dossiers did not really catch John's interest like the first few did. He was able to make a bigger team but John felt that he did not need to. The four dossiers he read were very promising. Jane Schnee was a skilled CQB fighter but she also handles infiltration missions, she apparently also has a history with someone else on the team. She is also apparently a team player. Shane Danners was an expert infiltrator and experienced marksman that takes orders and gives 'em without question, he is cold and calculating so that might bite him later. Erika seemed like a tricky one, from what the dossier said I think I should keep an eye on her. She has been shown to be unstable and rather unsociable but she takes orders without questions. Diane sounded like a winner, she excels in assault operations and has no preference in terms of weapons. _I guess it's time to meet the team_.

John walked through the technology bound walkway and entered the door to his right. The room was empty all except for a large steel table in the middle with 8 chairs. It was most likely a meeting room with officials. 4 Spartans were sitting a half circle and seemed to be waiting for captain. They didn't seem to notice him entering the room so John cleared his throat to get their attention. In order they stood up and saluted their new captain.

"Gentleman and women. My name is John Rainson, I am your new captain. We will be taking missions against the Insurrectionists. These mission will mainly be assault and infiltration where will either be gathering information drives, destroying ammo caches, and on rare occasions taking at important leaders. I have selected you all for your skills and experience. Now let's introduce ourselves."

The green and silver Air Assault Spartan nodded "My name is Diane Wetner. I like to read books, watch movies, and shoot at a target range. I am 24 years old."

John looked over to the blue and silver Air Assault Spartan "My name is Jane Schnee. I like to hang out with friends and sometimes sit down and watch TV. I am 25 years old.

Next John turned to the blue Mjolnir Mark VI Spartan "My name is Shane Danners. I don't have any particular interests. I am 29 years old."

Lastly John watched the camouflage Spartan, she let out a sigh "My name is Erika-887. My interest is the mission at hand. I mark specific kills on my armor. I am 26 years old."

"Okay now that we all know each other, I think we should do some virtual training to learn each other on the battlefield."

They proceeded to walk out of the conference room and into the hall. Diane looked at her commanding officer and tapped on his shoulder

"Sir you haven't told us anything about yourself" Diane said sounding almost shy.

John turned around to look at her and the team and nodded "I suppose I haven't, what would you like to know?"

Diane put her hand to the chin of her helmet making a thinking position. Finally she spoke up when a question hit her "How old are you?"

"I am 21 years old. Anything else?" John had said plainly.

Diane and Jane seemed taken aback by how young he was for a Spartan and Captain. Jane and Diane visors met but no words were exchanged in front of their Captain.

"Anything else?" John repeated in a stern tone. He was trying his best to get his leadership out to them. They unsure of him and John wasn't very confident in himself. He had to be strict so that they understood his position.

"Yes sir, why is your left arm completely black while your armor is green?"

John seemed to ignore the question and continued walking the path to the sim room. The minutes of awkward silence and they arrived to a room that was filled with consoles and pods, in each pod there was a plugin where the helmet would be.

"These are the pods that are used to enter the in the simulation isn't real so you won't be harmed, however you if happen injured you will feel it as though it had happened. If you managed to be 'killed' you will be kicked out of the simulation."

The team gave each other glances. Jane reached up and touched her taller counterpart.

"Long time no see Shane. How have you been?"

Shane turned around to talk face to face. "I have been well all things considered. How have you been?"

Jane blushed under her helmet "I have been good, thank you." Jane signaled for Shane to lean his head in closer. "What do you think of the Captain?"

Shane was surprised to hear this from Jane as she always gave time learning a new individual but this seemed to be the acceptation. "Besides being rather young, I have no thoughts so far other than he seems to be repressing his confidence."

Shane was always a good reader, he never had to see a person's face just hear their voice and he could tell how they were feeling. That's how Shane had found out about Jane's crush on him. It never took off between the two though due to missions.

"Why, do you not like the Captain?"

Jane jumped back and seemed to try and get out of the conversation "What no no no no no no. I haven't known the guy for more than an hour. But I get the impression he's going to be a bit of a pain in the ass."

Erika remained quiet for the time and seemed to stay away from the others. Diane saw this and walked over. "What're you doing by yourself."

Erika just glanced at Diane "Just preparing myself." She was trying to give Diane the feeling that she did not wish to talk. Diane seemed to get the message and slowly back away. One by one the team entered each pod and felt their helmet integrate with the plug. The next thing each member saw was a blank landscape with pillars.

Diane was equipped with an Assault Rifle and Rocket Launcher as her secondary, along with an endurance armor enhancement. Jane was bare handed and and holstered on her thigh was a fully loaded Magnum with a hologram enhancement. Shane was carrying dual silenced SMGs with a Battle Rifle on his back and a thermal vision enhancement. Erika carried a Sniper Rifle with an SMG to her thigh and a active camouflage enhancement. John wielded a Battle Rifle and Magnum along with his knife.

"Get ready team. Show me what you're made of."

* * *

_**Okay new chapter, once again wrote myself into a corner and I may have to skip the fight scene.**_  
_**Anyway leave a comment telling me what you think. I love you all, peace**_.


	9. Simulation

_"Here I am, I am lost in your head_

_And I hope you will be..._

_Creeping in My Soul"_

Upon getting their bearings, the team looked around the surroundings. The blank landscape shifted into an abandoned town, clouds filled the sky and the area looked like a rural part of New Mombasa. Destroyed and rusted buildings filled the streets and at the end was a lush green hill, gunfire interrupted the peace, coming from humanoid looking androids wielding MA5B Assault Rifles.

Erika dove behind cover, immediately getting into a crouch and aimed down the sights of her Sniper Rifle, she squeezed the trigger of said rifle and it let out a loud crack followed by a bang less than second later. The head of one of the androids exploded into nuts and bolts and the body followed with it. Erika looked up as rockets screamed towards the hill from which the androids were appearing from. The warhead exploded upon contact as it hit the ground, sending androids and their broken bits everywhere. Erika noticed an android slowly sneaking up behind John, Erika quickly fired her rifle, the bullet slammed into it's head killing it but she had little time to rejoice. She heard an explosion and felt the force of it slamming into her sending her flying before everything went dark.

Jane watched as an android had unclipped a grenade and had thrown it at Erika's side, however she didn't have time to yell for her to look out as her position was now overrun. Jane threw a kick towards one of the androids, feeling her boot connect to the side of it's head. She ducked, dodging an android swinging it's rifle at her and followed it up with several punches to it's chest until the metal caved and it crumbled to the ground. She un-holstered her magnum, unloading a bullet between the eyes before placing it to her side again. Jane ran up to another one to the far left, grabbing it by the arm with her left hand and thrusted her other hand until she felt a power core. A quick pull and it's chest was now hollow. Jane gave out a cry of pain as she felt bullets break threw her shield and connect to her back. She fell to the ground in pain, before darkness could overtake her she saw Shane unloading his SMGs into two androids surrounding her. He turned around and started running towards her but before he could reach her an android had blindsided, sending him sprawling to the ground shocked. The android walked up to him and unloaded half it's clip into his chest.

Diane grunted, ignoring the pain as the bullet broke through her shield. She hefted up her rocket launcher firing another missile a group of androids. With the last one gone she dropped it and equipped he Assault Rifle, Diane began running towards cover tripping and falling to the ground, rolling to a stop as she hit one of the smaller buildings. Another round was fired and hit Diane in the leg, effectively crippling her. She began dragging her self towards cover and pulled herself up to limp towards a building with less holes. Diane stopped when she felt something grabbing her leg, she growled when she saw the android with it's legs shot off. In it's hand was a frag grenade and the pin was missing.

-In the simulation room-

Erika nearly shouted in anger as she stumbled out. She was furious that she had failed but more so she could feel she was being watched, she glanced around seeing the others climb out of their pods in horror at the feeling of dying and slightly disoriented. Erika growled, pulling out her knife and held it defensively, slowly backing up. Diane noticed Erika in this state and slowly took steps towards her.

"Erika, are you… okay?

"STAY THE FUCK BACK! SHUT UP OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME JOIN THE OTHERS, I'LL DIE FIRST!"

In her helmet she heard a voice speak soothingly to her.

"Spartan J887, please calm down, you are safe now. You do not need to worry, you are no longer-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T SEE WHAT I SEE! YOU DIDN'T EXPERIENCE WHAT I EXPERIENCED! THEY ARE DEAD NOW AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I LEFT THEM BEHIND AND THEY ARE COMING BACK TO TAKE ME!"

The AI once again spoke, but now it took form in front of everyone. It's appearance looking like a administrator but it's color was teal.

"Spartan J887, you did not leave them behind, they are reported missing in action you-"

Erika screamed, dropping her knife and grabbing her helmet with both hands as the images of her fellow Spartans being torn apart while others morphed into combat forms screaming and groaning before attacking those who survived. A ghostly voice slowly began repeating.

"Join us. Makes us whole and sing victory."

Her screams grew louder, almost sounding like she was begging now.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! I'M SORRY, I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Suddenly she stood up and began swinging wildly at things that were not there, she grabbed a monitor and threw it across the room in the teams relative location before grabbing her fallen knife. She was ready to throw when suddenly a pulse of energy emitted from her suit. Erika immediately fell to the ground clutching her helmet screaming before suddenly stopping and going limp as a male automated voice emitted from her suit

"Warning! Now switching to lock down mode. Psychological outburst detected, technicians have been notified."

Diane stared at Erika's outburst. She ran to the fallen girl and gave a soft sigh. Why had she broken down like that? Was it due to the simulation outcome or was it something deeper. Diane sat next to the unconscious Erika. At least the simulation was over. She looked to the rest of the tea- wait a minute.

Diane looked to Shane then to Jane and finally Erika.

"Where's the captain?"

Shane looked to his pod and saw that he had not been kicked from the simulation yet. They all looked to the untouched monitor next to the console. John was crouched down behind a marble pillar holding only his knife, around him was the scattered remains of several androids. He looked to be out of ammo and was only using his knife. An android walked around the corner, John grabbed it by the chest and threw it next to himself and thrust his knife into it's head several times. Jane turned her head to John's body. The black substance was… moving?

It slithered around his armor slowly engulfing him. It was forming a cocoon around him inside the pod. Finally it covered his helmet. In the monitor it showed the scenery changing into an ebony black landscape with nothing inside it but John. The floor below John looked to be quivering, suddenly a figure formed from the substance and stood in front of John. It was a little taller than John in his armor. It's jaw was elongated with a razor sharp maw and a large snake like tongue slithered between the fangs, it's body was built in a very muscular tone, it's eyes were like someone dropped a vat of white paint. It's chest bared a large white spider that stretched to it's back.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Diane had said in a worried tone.

Shane thrusted to the console, inputting in commands. An error flashed on the screen and Shane hit the wall.

"It's not working. He's stuck in there."

The giant black figure approached John who had his knife held in defense against the creature. John swung his arm to the side and struck the knife into it's body. John pulled on the hilt but it didn't budge. The creature seemed to be amused by this act and absorbed the knife into itself. John let go and stumbled backwards. The creature chuckled to itself.

**"You remind us much of the spider."**

That dark dual tone voice was the same as the voice that had been whispering to him.

* * *

_**A MASSIVE thanks to "They Call Me Prophet" without him I might've skipped this chapter. I'm so excited for the next chapter, it's gonna be hell to write. I want to know what it would be like for a Spartan to fight a Yautja who fight with mainly bladed weapons, if you spot a good one let me know**_  
_**Anyways, leave a comment telling me what you think. I love you all, peace.**_


	10. Update 2

Hey, what's up my fellow readers and writers. He is the second update of **Spartan Legends** and I gotta say... it's going pretty well. First off I just want to thank everyone that's stuck with me for this series. It's been tough trying to come up with new ideas, I've been just watching my phone, waiting for the criticism of adding Venom into it. Though this was always the plan no matter who doesn't like it. So next chapter is gonna be a battle of wills, not very original but in this case it will do. So I once again have say thank you to "They Call Me Prophet". If it wasn't for you I **never** would have been able to make last chapter.

Here's the bad news... I'm putting the story on hold. Yep you read it correctly, the story is going on hold. The reason for this is because I feel kind of rushed. No I haven't been getting that kind of Pm's, I just have two other stories to write and I just want to focus on one at a time. Maybe my writing skills will improve in the time it takes. But while it is on hold I will be stocking up on chapters, I will resist the urge to upload one. I been given some advice by a talented writer called ZeemonLi, you should check him out, his stories are amazing (and sexy XD). I will mainly be focusing on **The Thief and The Warrior** until I feel I'm ready to continue the others.

My Minecraft fanfiction **Herobrine's Heir** is not going to updated for a LONG time. The reason for this is... I have no enthusiasm for the story anymore. The series is on it's 17th chapter and that ended on a cliff hanger with a battle between two powerful hybrids. I'm going to give some thought on whether or not to keep the series going, I may just discontinue it or orphan it so that another writer can pick it up. Most likely the latter. I know these updates are suppose to be for the story but this one was for everything in general.

This story has over 400 views and is making it's way to 500, thank you all for this. While maybe it's not popular like any of the other stories that you may find, hell some people may have just read this hoping to find some Spartans having sex. Ignoring those kinds of people, I just want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this and sticking with it. If you have any possible story ideas don't hesitate to Pm me.

See you around.

*Runs on all fours to the top of a cliff and stands silhouetted against the moon light*

_**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_


	11. Possesive Roommate

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter" Thanks For the Memories by Fall Out Boy

* * *

"GODDAMNIT GET HIM OUT!" Diane shouted in distress.

"I'm fucking trying!"

The pod wouldn't open, and the black mass was still wrapped across his entire body. Shane kept on inputting commands into the console but nothing was working. Jane sat next to Erika, keeping her hand on the unconscious Spartan's shoulder. Diane proceeded to hit the glass confining him but only cracks were made, nothing was getting through. Shane turned his head to Jane who was caring for Erika until the medics came.

"Jane how's she doing?" Shane said.

Jane turned her head to face Shane who was still trying to free John. "She doing fine... all things considered."

Shane was pressing buttons wildly but nothing was working. This was really starting to piss him off. No matter what he did nothing was opening the pod. Shane glanced over to the monitor, it showed that beast standing in front of John, it stood 3 feet taller than him.

"FUCK!" Shane said while he hit the pod beside him.

Diane continued to beat at the glass but only cracks were made, nothing was working and he was trapped in there with that… that thing! Distress flooded Diane's mind, she felt powerless to save their captain. Shane wasn't doing much better, but at least he was still trying. Shane got up from the holographic console, he pushed Diane to the side with much force causing her to fall to the floor. He pulled out a magnum and aimed it at the black mass engulfing John.

"Everyone, stand back!"

-Meanwhile in the simulation-

John stared at the creature before him in shock. What is it? What's it doing here? This… thing, seemed to have invaded the simulation somehow. John's muscles tensed at not having a weapon to fight it, he was not very proficient in hand to hand combat and the way this thing stared at him was unsettling. John put his hands up in front of him, the creature saw this and let out a dual voiced laugh.

"**You think you can beat me in hand to hand combat? You are very naive."**

It had confidence in itself and was willing to fight just to show it's dominance. Just the way it spoke sent shivers down John's spine. It was intimidating as hell. A roar emerged from it's fanged maw, it's tongue slithered out and licked at the air. _Jesus fucking Christ_, John held his ground but the creature saw the fear rising and it took a step towards him. It's ebony clawed feet scratched against the ground and made John shake his head in disbelief at what was happening.

"**Another concept that you and the spider do not have in common, he speaks to not show his fear, you simply do not speak."**

This thing was inside his head, probing it like some sort of experiment. It was comparing him to someone he called 'spider'.

"Who… who are you?"

A chuckle came from the creature, _what's so funny_?

"**Your question amuses me."**

_The fuck, did it just read my mind?_

"**Yes, we did. Your mind is quite… open."**

A purr emerged from it's chest.

"**Now we have found a worthy host."**

John took a step back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The creature took large step forward to the point where it's eyes were mere inches from John's visor. It's mouth curled into a toothy smile. A disturb frown came onto John's visage. It took another step forward, it's chest was brushing against John's chest piece. _What the fuck is this_? John's helmet melted off of his head and he was now face to face with the creature. The creature's tongue slithered out once more and licked at John's pale nose and cheek. John jumped back by the sudden contact.

"I don't like to be licked, thank you very much!"

The creature cocked it's head to the side, obviously confused.

"**If you did not like it, why are you thanking us?"**

_Jesus Christ it's stupid also, well that's just great._

A growl came from the creature, clearly it was reading John's thoughts again.

"What are you? Answer me this time!"

It growling stopped when it seemed to decide to tell John. It's large black hand brushed John's temple, images of another's life flashed in his mind and confused the Spartan.

"What the hell? What just happened?"

"**You asked us a question and we answered."**

John's head was throbbing at the suddenly knowledge that was inserted into his mind. Memories of different men flashed in his head. These memories were unnecessary, all John wanted to know was the creature was. Carefully John started to sift through the memories, looking for information that included this creature. It was a… symbiote? I survived by bonding with hosts and feeding off adrenaline but it also had the ability to control his mind and body. Was that what it wanted? To use him as some sort of puppet? _I don't think so ugly_. John jumped back from the alien in disgust by the way it survived. He slowly backed away from the symbiote, it seemed to notice this and walked closer to John. _Fuck, what now?_

"**You join us."**

"Sorry but I don't really feel like 'sharing' my body."

John was starting to panic at the situation, he didn't know how to escape the simulation, all he knew was that a killing blow was enough to eject him but this thing had invaded the simulation through his mind and now it was determined to have him.

"You're not having my body, I plan on keeping it for as long as I live."

"**You misunderstand, we need you alive. Otherwise you cannot sustain us."**

"That's not what I meant and you damn well know it!"

A chuckle came from the symbiote

"**You are worried we will… control your body without consent."**

John narrowed his eyebrows at the symbiote.

"Something like that, yes."

The smile on the aliens visage disappeared from John's reluctance to bond with it. Instead a blank stare took it's place and slightly calmed John.

"**You have nothing to fear little Spartan. We will not-"**

"I don't CARE what you have to say! No means no!"

A growl came from the alien and it bared its teeth menacingly. It started to lean over John, tentacles emerged from it's being that began to wrap around his armor.

"**You will join with us."**

Suddenly a loud bang was heard that sounded like a gunshot.

-Back in the simulation room-

The bullet emerged from Shane's magnum and broke through one of the cracks that Diane had previously made. The bullet then proceeded to puncture the black mass, however the bullet was absorbed by it and seemed to take all the force with it. Diane repeatedly hit the broken area around the glass and broke through. The writhing black mass was still wrapped around John and did not look like it was willing to let go. Shane reached his hand in to grab the substance surrounding his commanding officer but at tentacle wrapped around his forearm and threw it back at him.

"I'll get it off." Jane said

She got up from her crouched position and walked to the pod. Jane reached her arm in and grabbed the substance, another tentacle shot out and grabbed her arm. She grabbed the tendril and started to pull back, slowly John started to be pulled forward until he fell out. He was not on the floor, the black mass gave no indication of letting up. A green metal hand shot out from the cocoon and started pulling at the substance on the outside. The others were unable to get closer due to the tentacles hitting them away. Finally John started to emerge from the black mass. His helmet was visible on the outside now.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" He roared

* * *

_**Yeah remember that hold on the story, well... fuck it. I had the chapter done and I really liked it. Personally I like the challenge of writing more than one story. It's boring only working on one at a time. So yeah, wasn't really that long of a hold but fuck it. Either way I hope you guys enjoy, leave a comment telling me what you think. *Salutes* **__**See you around.**_


	12. Mind over symbiote

The mass of tentacles surrounded John's helmet and brought him back into it's darkness. Shane, throwing caution to the wind unloaded his magazine into the blob. The bullets were quickly absorbed and the Magnum was now useless. Diane and Jane were tearing off dark chunks of it, only to have it replaced by more. Erika was now surrounded by medical personnel and was being examined.

"She appears to be stable."

Shane looked over to Erika's unconscious body and grunted. He was pissed and sick of this situation, between Erika's psychological outburst and John being attacked by this damn alien! As if the covenant wasn't enough to deal with. He was done with dealing with his teammates personal issues. He joined the military to help out in the war and ended up becoming a Spartan in the process. He did not sign up for this, Shane shifted his mind to when his mother had told him of his father's fate.

_A tall slim lady with blue eyes and auburn hair walked up to a little boy, he was rather chubby and had blue eyes and black hair. Tears streaked down the woman's eyes. The boy knew deep down that dark words were held in her lips. Slowly the words spoken and the boys eyes widened sadness and disbelief. Like a sickness the tears that fell from the woman eyes now fell from the boys. The boy wrapped his arms around his mother, he needed something to squeeze, to empty his sorrow. The words echoed in his head but doubt started to corrupt the words. Maybe she's wrong he thought, maybe he's really alive and just pretended to die. The boy took his arms away from his mother and ran upstairs to his room. He jumped into his blue bed and buried his plump face into the pillow. Tears stained the white fabric, his mind jumped to how his father died._

Shane was brought back to reality by a loud scream emanating from the mass of ebony black tentacles. John was still fighting it during Shane's little daydream.

"SHANE."

Shane jerked his head to Jane, the blue Spartan was shaking him violently.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"What's happening?"

Shane could see through the visor that she looked extremely pissed. The female Spartan gave him a good punch to the chest slightly knocking him back. Shane turned his head to the blob that was still. That's not a good sign.

"What's wrong, is he…?"

Jane turned around and walked to the now still cocoon. Before where it was writhing and John was struggling from the inside, it was now as still as if it were dead, hopefully it wasn't.

-Inside John's mind-

The alien was on all fours crawling creepily towards John. It's tongue slithered out in delight at the fear rising in John's chest. He inhaled deeply and continued to back away into the black plane. Then he hit what felt like a wall. Somehow this alien was able to change this place too it's liking. The alien continued crawling towards John until it was mere inches away. It's strange eyes pierced right through John's, tentacles emerged from it's being and writhed in pleasure. The tentacles thrusted at John, he dropped to his knees and rolled out of the way. The metal of his suit scraped against the strange landscape, tentacles emerged from the ground and grabbed ahold of his ankles and started to pull him through the floor.

"No… no no NO."

John reached hands down and grabbed the tendrils dragging him down. It felt smooth and cold, nothing is this smooth. It just continued to drag him down, John was at waist level when a thought finally occurred to him.

"This is MY mind."

John rose from the ground with new found courage. He had all the power here, not this damned alien. John stood triumphantly and looked at the symbiote. It invaded his mind to try this shit! Well he wasn't going to stand for it. A curved combat knife materialized in his left hand, tentacles shot out from the ground to drag him back down. John swiped his knife through the tentacles and they split in half. The alien leaped into the air and lunged at John. In his right hand, a Battle Rifle materialized, he swiftly brought it up and shot the alien in the chest. The bullet pierced it's strange skin and left a hole in the center.

The symbiote was tugged to the ground with a loud thump. It was dumbfounded by John's quick realization of the situation at hand. Most of it's hosts didn't fight back like this. In truth the symbiote had little to no control of this place, the only reason it was able to stay as long as it does is because when in this state, the host is able to fight back. Almost always the host never realizes that they have all the power here due to it being the host's mind.

It's creators had never thought of this result, because of the stubbornness of this species it has yet to complete it's goal. The Covenant had learned of it's existence and made it out to be some sort of demon. The humans however barely knew of it and thus was able to bond with various hosts. The information was never able to be transferred however due to the humans being so close minded, humans that weren't this way did not wish to bond with it. Over time the symbiote began to crave companionship, these humans did not suit its needs however. Though one did but did not desire to bond with it. A marine had come into contact with it and briefly bonded with it, this human had liked the abilities he was gifted with. Once he found out about it's sentience and wish he wanted nothing to do with the alien and rejected it. The symbiote had nicknamed this human "spider" due to his use of it's abilities. It tried to bond with him again but was denied.

The Forerunners message still remains a mystery to everyone.

-Back in the simulation room-

The trio stared in shock at John freeing himself from the alien, his arms were freed and he quickly started to scratch and claw at the substance binding his body. It was starting to finally come off of him. Shane threw the pistol in his hand and pulled on the black mass still clinging to his body. John's armor was gone, he was now naked in the room. The symbiote now laid lifeless on the floor. Jane and Diane looked away from John's nude body, Shane crossed his arms and walked out of the room with the medical team and the unconscious Erika.

"Jesus Christ someone get him some clothing!" Jane yelled at the top of her lungs.

In the hall one off the medics looked to the dark colored medic and held up a vial of the symbiote. The colored medic nodded at him and they continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

_**Fuck, this was a tough one. I had fun at first but it grew tedious as I continued writing, I'm not happy with the ending but I can tolerate it. If your still confused let me explain, this symbiote isn't entirely the Venom we know. While it is a symbiote it was created by the forerunners as a way to tell other species about the flood. Alright I'm done for this chapter. Leave a comment telling me what you think. See you around.**_

_**EDIT: Human x Exo Destiny fanfiction, yes or no?**_


	13. 3 Months Later

Unknown- Okay So I heard that this place had marvel characters, so here I AAAAMMMM.

Silv3r- Uh... who the hell are you?

Unknown- You don't know, and you call yourself a writer.

Silv3r- This... this is ridiculous. Wait... Deadpool?

Deadpool- Finally, some recognition.

Silv3r- Okay, what the fuck. I'm not sure if I should be happy that you're even here or straight out pissed off. This is a halo fanfiction not MARVEL ONE.

Deadpool- Then why is Venom here? HUH do you got an answer for that one. Why would you use a black ugly ooze monster and not me. Is there something you want to say *closes in* huh.

Silv3r- What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

Deadpool- Do you kiss your mother with that snout. Anyway on with the show

Silv3r- Wait wha

* * *

-3 Months Later-

The scraping of metal on metal could be heard as Diane walked through the halls of her teams new headquarters. The Diamond of Iris, an astonishing piece technology that was meant for fighting insurrectionists. Diane wanted to get a feel of the ship before the went on any missions, with the Captain's consent of course. Every since that incident, John has been rather serious and more professional on missions. This was not a bad thing, just a noticeable change in John that Diane and the others had seen. Shane had approved of this difference in demeanor as he originally found him to be a careless nuisance to the team, "as serious as ever" Jane had commented to him. Erika had recovered from her mental breakdown and was back in action within days of the incident. She was as serious and anti-social as her file had said.

Diane mentally sighed at the thought. She had read a file that wrote about Erika's past and her psychological profile, though Erika had yet to find out she would surely be furious. Diane walked down the metal hallway until she reached a small intersection. John leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His new armor was the same MK VI Mjolnir only the green color now held a black trim. He claimed to have preferred it this way, but it mattered little how he looked. John stood a few inches taller than the young marine in standard UNSC armor. The two seemed to be talking about something, and they both seemed to be rather excited over something.

Diane just stared at John, he had removed his helmet and held it in his hand. She took note of his features as he rarely takes off his helmet. His hair was a very dark chocolate brown and was styled into a buzzcut. His brown bloodshot eyes held an undying spirit that could make anyone want to follow him in a battle. His skin color had become even paler due to the lack of sunlight he's received. Diane looked at the floor, she felt slight pity for the young man. His optimistic attitude had disappeared and he's become increasingly pessimistic and more calculating. In truth, she was becoming quite worried for him. She hated to admit it but she's started to develop feelings for the young man.

-2 Months Ago

A group of insurrectionists were buying weapons from a black market dealer, the location of the trade was being held out in the middle of the arctic on an oil platform. The mission briefing was quick and the team was already on their way. The team was set into groups of two, Jane was left out for the mission to undergo some new armor enhancements.

The team was already in the pelican and on their way to the oil platform. Erika sat in a seat and continued checking her armor and equipment, she continuously pulled apart various pieces of her Rifle and cleaned them before putting them back into place. Shane stood next to John with his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. John was in the center and was giving out orders on what to do and who was on what team. The teams consisted of John and Diane on ground assault while Erika and Shane provided cover fire from afar.

The pelican maneuvered stealthily beneath the line of sight of the rogue marines. John and Diane jumped off the ramp of the vehicle and officially began their mission. The snow was falling from the cold arctic night sky, the temperature was not a concern for the two Spartans their armor kept them quite warm and did not hinder their progress. Their boots hit the platform and made a loud bang. The rogue marines took notice and began firing at the duo. John and Diane took cover behind some generators and quickly returned fire. John fired his Battle Rifle towards the second marine, the burst of bullets pierced his chest piece and made him fall off the railing. The first marine stepped back in shock at the death of his comrade. Taking the advantage, Diane fired her Assault Rifle and hit him in various points in his upper body and the marine fell backwards. Blood leaked from the holes of the dead man.

The two proceeded to the largest platform of the base. In the center was a man dressed in a black suit with a briefcase in hand, in front of him was a Insurrectionist with red and black ODST armor. From afar, John and Diane could not hear them but it was clear that the suited man was the target. John radioed Shane.

"I've spotted the dealer, he's selling the leader UNSC weapons. Shane I need you to use your facial recognition on the target."

Static could be heard for a few seconds.

"Copy that," Shane replied.

Diane stood behind John while he observed the deal. She looked to a large metal chimney in the middle of the base producing lots of smoke. On the top was Shane zooming in with his arctic camo Sniper Rifle, to his right was Erika observing her surroundings.

"Hey!" said a mysterious voice.

Diane wiped her head around and saw a marine pointing his rifle at the woman. He pulled the trigger and fired the gun. John was in front of her as soon as he heard the bang, the gunfire pierced right through his shield and hot pain went into his stomach. Diane had let her guard down and let herself be shot at, and now John was the one that was paying for it. Damn he was pissed now. Diane kicked the soldier in the gut the threw him off the side. He needed medical attention and both of them had no idea how to administer first-aid.

Sniper fire was heard and was followed by the sound of more gunfire and screams. Diane pulled of the armor attached to his belly which exposed his undersuit. Various holes were seen in his abdomen followed by blood staining the fabric.

"Dammit, can't believe that happened! How could I be so careless?" Diane said to herself.

John grunted and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Argh… it's fine. You just need to be more alert. Gah, fuck this hurts."

John put his hand under the chin of his helmet and lifted it off with one hand. His features quickly became red in the cold air, he winced at the sharp pain in his gut. Diane looked at him with soft eyes and felt regret at her carelessness, she was trained to always be aware of her surroundings but let herself get distracted now John was shot and the objective was up in the air and was being completed by Erika and Shane. Diane huffed and pulled off John's hand, she wiped off the leaking blood and looked to the large platform. Shane was holding an SMG to the dealer that now had bullet wound in his shoulder. Erika was busy finishing off the remaining marines.

Diane looked to John and felt something strange. Her stomach felt warm at the sight of him without his helmet, he was handsome and held beautiful eyes, and he was wounded because of her. She wished she could just take away his injuries then wrap her arms around him and-

-Present-

Diane snapped out of her stupor, Jane was standing in front of her and snapping her fingers.

"Diane, hello?"

Diane shook her head and met eyes with the woman in blue.

"Sorry... what is it?"

Jane rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you if you've met Ray yet?"

Diane gave the taller woman a quizzical look.

"Who?"

"John's brother."

* * *

Yeah don't worry about Deadpool, he's gone now, I don't know how he got here though. Anyway I made this chapter with much thought and love... yeah that's a lie. I just felt I needed to make this and post it, it's been a little bit since I last posted a chapter and I really wanted to do this and post it on Christmas day. I actually have an idea for a Destiny fanfiction, a Human female x male Exo. Yep... strange idea but the thought appeals to me. Anyway leave me a comment telling me what you think and if you want the Destiny fanfiction. Happy Holidays, see you around.


	14. Preparation

Diane looked at Jane curiously, she did not know that John even had a brother. She had never bothered asking him such questions. They were not important, and she didn't want to seem like she was prying for information. Actually, how was he even on the ship? It's not like he was part of the team, unless there was some sort of last minute recuitment that she had not been told about. Which was unlikely.

The two female Spartans walked together down the hall. They passed a few marines that stared at the duo. Seeing the two Spartans together gave off quite the superiority atmosphere. To the marines, the team walked around liked they owned the place. That was partly true, the main reason they were even aboard the ship were to deal with insurrectionists while the real war was being fought with the Covenant.

A few minutes of walking through the ship and they were at the debriefing room. The room glowed a faint blue due to the hologram emitter in the middle of the room that showed the team their objective, various console were scattered around. In the left corner of the room was Erika messing around with her knife. Shane was in front of a console doing some work. Shane took notice of the two and walked over to them. Jane and Shane exchanged glances before Shane rudely walked between the two and exited the room.

"That was odd." Jane said, obviously baffled by Shane's strange behavior.

"Yeah, wonder what's wrong with him."

Diane looked over to the device in center of the room. In front of it was her green and black armored captain without his helmet. Next to John was a marine in ODST armor, nothing was special about him other than he didn't carry a backpack. The marine must have been John's brother, no other soldier went into the debriefing room when the team was in there. Diane leaned in close to Jane.

"Is that him? The ODST?"

"Yeah, that's him."

He was a few inches shorter than John, his scruffy dark brown hair blocked his eyebrows and his brown eyes much more noticeable. His cheeks were rather chubby, his cheekbones stuck out below his eyes. His butt chin was his most noticeable feature, Diane found it kinda cute. He must have noticed Diane staring at him because he turned his head towards her.

"What?" He said

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." Diane said while shaking her head.

Jane snorted at their interaction. It was funny how awkward Diane had gotten within a few seconds of just seeing the young man. Maybe she had a crush…. nah. Jane internally chuckled at that thought. He was cute but not in the way they felt attracted to. Jane walked up to John's brother and held out an armored hand.

"My name is Jane." She said with a smirk behind her helmet.

The young marine seemed to have been taken back by the sudden welcome. I hesitated before wrapping his own hand around the blue armored woman. His grip was not very firm, not a very good sign for a marine. Also not a good first impression for Spartan.

"M-my name is Ray." He said sheepishly.

"So you're John's little brother. I expected you to be a little taller. How old are you?"

Ray let go of Jane's hand and looked toward John. He seemed to be worried about something. John nodded to Ray and he seemed to relax.

"19, ma'am."

"I see." Jane said while nodding.

Erika stood up from her corner and in front of the holo-projector. She seemed to be a little on edge. John would have to keep an eye on that.

"What's the mission, sir?"

John brought up the map of an abandoned UNSC facility. On the map were various red dots that were scattered throughout the building. It could be assumed that these dots were soldiers. On the far side was a green dot. John pointed to it.

"This is an abandoned facility that the insurrection have been using as a base of operations. This here is the objective, it's a brief case that contains valuable information that could lead us to the leader."

"How did we obtain this information?" Diane chimed in.

"We were able to extract this information from the weapons merchant a few months back. We were only just now able to confirm the information was correct."

John spoke in a firm tone. He needed to get his authority across. They needed to know that he was the captain, he gave the orders. He wasn't just some newbie that didn't know what he was doing. He earned this role through his skill. But they knew that, didn't they? Maybe he was being a bit too gruff.

"The leader is this red dot, here. We do not know however how many soldiers there might be. Extraction will arrive once the kill has been confirmed. Erika and I will infiltrate the base silently. Diane and Jane will lag behind in case we are found. Shane will accompany the pilot and assist in extraction. Does everybody understand?"

Erika stared at the map of the base ignoring what the so called 'Captain' was saying, She had studied bases like this and infiltrated them easily albeit several people had to be killed. That was when she noticed the group of dots and where the green one was located, She looked up at John ignoring the voices of the AI's in her head and said when the others nodded.

"Your an idiot"

The other Spartans stared at Erika slightly surprised as did John who said

"Excuse me?"

Erika repeated as she looked back at the map.

"Your an idiot"

John did his best to remain calm as he said.

"You do realize I am your captain, right? IS there something you need to tell me, just say it."

Erika didn't look up as she said

"Your an idiot, If it took you this long to confirm the information then by now then your resources are bigger idiots and the insurrectionists most likely know that we have this information"

She pointed to the entrance saying

"It is obvious to not go through the front and back doors, They will have most of their men stationed there with squads of 6 patrolling the perimeter and 4 snipers at the top of the building"

She pointed to the green dot

"It is not hard to identify bodies and count them, let alone give orders to the man we captured to give us information leading to a trap. If they know we are coming, they will put false information or nothing at all in the brief case then leave it there with aforementioned men pretending to guard it with any heavy armor that can be spared most likely a handful of Hornets, Falcons, and Scorpion tanks"

She looked back up at John ignoring her comrades and finished

"You will get everyone killed"

She straightened and walked towards the entrance of the room but paused before she left saying

"But go ahead and order the mission, I will be sure to kill you first before I die"

-Later-

Shane walked down the path to the docking port. His SMGs strapped to his legs and a Sniper Rifle on his back. It was going to be dark when they arrived so Shane decided to bring a night vision scope. This was a mission with the potential to stop the main source of insurrectionist activity. Hopefully the mission wouldn't go south the moment they landed. That should not be possible unless someone down there knows of their imminent attack. Maybe Erika was right. What she said made sense and definitely got him thinking on whether the Captain is fit to lead them all. All in all, he should prepare for the worse.

Shane shook of this thought as he entered the port. The pilot was conversing with another soldier, the soldier nodded at the pilot and walked away. Shane stepped up to the pilot, he was almost a foot higher than the woman.

"Are we good to go?"

"Not quite. Just waiting for a last minute check up on the ship, then we're good to leave."

The pilot brought up a small tablet and scanned through the report. She scanned through the tablet and put it down seeming to be satisfied with the results.

"Alright, now we're good to go."

She gave Shane a thumbs up and proceeded to enter the Pelican. Shane walked to the back of the Pelican and walked up the ramp. The rest of the team was already strapped in and ready to leave. Shane walked to the pilot room and sat in the sat behind her. The thrusters began to set off and soon they were flying towards the insurrectionists base.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been focusing on my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment telling me what you think, they really motivate me to write the next. See you around.


	15. Preparation Pt 2

-30 minutes ago-

John walked into the medical bay and greeted the doctor with a question.

"Can we instal it now?"

The doctor looked to the Spartan with a surprised expression.

"Right now? I mean, I could start the operation now but you're going to be on a mission. I can't guarantee you won't suffer any side effects."

"Do it."

The doctor shook his head.

"But sir-"

John took a step forward and gave off an atmosphere of superiority.

"Do it!"

The doctor let out a huff then nodded.

"Of course sir. Please remove your helmet and lay down on the operating table."

-10 minutes later-

John sat up from the operating table and dangled his legs off the side. He shrugged his shoulders and moved his head around to stretch. John lifted his arm and scratched the chip inserted into the back of his neck.

"How do you feel?" The doctor inquired.

"Fine for the most part, though the chip is making my neck itch." John replied.

The doctor nodded in response.

"If you feel any headaches just remember that it's normal for the first few weeks. If any thing else happens then report here immediately."

John grabbed his helmet and put it back on over his head, then proceeded to exit the room. John felt his senses increase as he walked down the corridor. His senses had already been increased due to the liquid that was injected into him when he first became a Spartan, but now they were increased by two times.

John stopped when he thought he heard a voice. Then he heard it again.

"Hello John-108, how are you on this fine day?" A hologram of an Admiral with a teal tint appeared in front of John. This must have been what it looked like.

"Hello there Asterix. I'm not doing too well, I need you to run a survival rate on the mission at hand."

"Of course."

John heard a series of sounds that sounded holographic and technical. Then the AI reappeared in front of him.

"I'm afraid it seems the mission survival rate of the mission is 68%, but taking into consideration what Spartan-J887 had said the survival rate lowers to 43%."

John lowered his head and mentally swore to himself. Dammit, he was still just a goddamn rookie. He hadn't learned anything in his experience, his plan was total shit and if they weren't all careful that meant someone was bound to die. There were so many unknowns that had to be implemented. John looked to the AI and spoke.

"I need you to aid me in battle. Can you do that."

"I cannot aid you efficiently until I have calibrated your combat skills."

"But can you do it?" John asked sharply.

The AI nodded its head. "Of course, just not efficiently."

John nodded and then proceeded down to the launch bay. This burning feeling had not gone away from what Erika had said, she may be right and that's not a good thing. Unfortunately the mission was already a go and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to make sure everything works out alright.

John stepped into the launch bay and walked up to the pilot and spoke with her.

"Is everyone here yet?" John asked.

"Everyone except Spartan-247, he should be here soon." The pilot looked back to her tablet and began talking to an associate on her com.

John walked into the ship and exchanged looks with Erika before sitting down on quietly waiting on Shane. Damn he should be here already. John called Shane on his com channel.

"Shane I need you down here ASAP. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Shane said from John's com.

-20 minutes later-

The rest of the team had arrived and the pelican had exited the Diamond of Iris. Diane looked down to the ground and then to Erika, she hoped that the unstable soldier would be able to handle a mission such as this. Bad odds with an untrained Captain. So many scenarios played out inside her head, it only succeeded in giving her anxiety for the mission. Diane would just have to stay on her toes for this mission. She did for every mission but this one was especially dangerous.

Jane shifted in her seat impatiently. This mission had the potential to end the Insurrection once and for all. She sure as hell was going to give her all, there wasn't any way she would let this mission fail. Of course she had to consider the unknowns and even those wouldn't stop her. Hell, she may not even have to help in the mission if the stealth portion goes properly.

Erika shifted in her seat in irritation. This operation spelled failure and with an awful captain to boot. She couldn't believe that she had been assigned to this team. Who's idea was it to give a rookie Spartan command over a team of elites. She would have felt better if Shane had been put in charge. The higher ups were just a bunch of idiots that didn't know what they were doing. Just like when... no don't think if it. Erika lifted her head and saw Diane starring. Diane quickly averted her gaze. Erika couldn't help but wonder why Diane had been staring.

Matthew watched as the pelican flew out of the main vessel and entered the orbit of the planet below. He had his own mission. The Delta Alpha team was unaware that the reason that Matthew was aboard the ship was to assist in the mission. Not on the front lines but aid them from the background. Matthew turned around and began walking to a Cyan colored CQB Spartan. Matthew saluted the Spartan.

"Sir, Delta Alpha's pelican has lifted off. We are waiting on you."

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. The next one will be the mission and that will be a tough one to write. Leave a comment telling me what you think, they really help motivate me to write the next chapter. See you around.


	16. Update 3

Hey guys, Silver here. I'm sorry for the long wait but the truth has to come out. I'm losing my desire to write slowly. I'm only writing in short bursts of urges. I will try my best to continue all my series but the progress will be much slower. That's just for the other stories though.

I'm restarting the series, I no longer happy with the story anymore and wish to restart it. The new title will be called "We are Legends" and will mostly likely air on 10/14/2015. I'd like to thank those of you that have been patient with me and hope that you do go to read the reboot.

I would also like to say that the story is getting a full rework. New backgrounds for the characters (except Erika) and more diverse personalities. I have a bad habit of making characters have similar view points. Anyways, leave a comment, I would love for some advice on how to start the main story. See you around.

-Silv3r Wolf


	17. Final Update

Hey guys. Just wanted to inform you all that this story is officially canceled. I'm not going to make anymore chapters of this and I don't plan to any time soon. Sorry if you enjoyed this series but my original love and interest for this series just isn't there and it would only hurt you all by forcing myself to write. The content be half-assed and wouldn't be very frequent either.

I am however going to convert Lost Legends story into an Origins story. There will be 5 chapters depicting the origin story for Johnathan, Shane, Diane, and Jane. I've already started working on John as I write this. With my writing improving I should be able to make a nice chapter to hopefully please anyone that still hope for this series.

I do wish I could've continued this but things 's just how life works sometimes. As some of you may have noticed I have been posting a lot of different things, mainly one-shots. The latest series is a Dragon Ball Xenoverse story describing a Half-Saiyan named Yin struggling to restore time in her new job as a time patroller. It's been a blast writing this series and a special thanks to It's Me Fi or whatever he calls himself now. It's probably because of you that I even got this far.

And as always, leave a comment telling me what you think, I will see you around. Peace.


End file.
